Sevvie Reloaded
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Harry Potter always wanted a family... but what does this recurring dream have to do with his father? SLASH AND MPREG JPSS, RWHP, HGRW, minor GWHP
1. Dreams Of Sev

Guess who's back with a brand new rap... i mean fic...and it's not brand new...and i was never gone...WHATEVER! IT SOUNDS COOL! STFU!

:cough: I got this one up WAY quicker than I could have hoped... probably because I was itching to rewrite the sucky first chapter :P

Disclaimer: Me no J.K.Rowling. if I was, i'd be filthy stinkin' rich, savvy?

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, AU, possible (probable) OOCness.

**Chapter 1 - Dreams Of Sev.**

Harry Potter rolled over in his bed at 4 Privet Drive. His forehead was lightly coated in sweat, and his eyes were flashing wildly beneath his closed eyelids.

_"Sev... We have to break up. You know Lily Evans?" A tall, black-haired man was saying. There was sadness in his brown eyes, but he seemed more excited about whatever was happening with Lily._

_"You like her, don't you. And she finally asked you out. So you're just tossing me aside." Sev sniffled. He had black hair too, but it was much longer, and he had bright green eyes filled with tears._

_"...Yeah. Don't cry Sev!" The taller man said softly, and moved forwards to brush away his lover's tears. "I still love you. Really, I do. But you knew when we started dating that I always loved her. _

_"I know! And I could accept it, if that was all. But it's much worse." The mysterious Sev cried, burying his face in the taller man's chest. "You're gonna hate me when you find out."_

_"I could never hate someone so beautiful." The man with blue eyes assured Sev. _

_"You will when you find out..."_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Roared the voice of Harry's uncle, dragging him from the recurring dream that always seemed to end there.

"What is it uncle Vernon?" Harry called sleepily, sitting up and putting on his glasses. Vernon banged on the door.

"Time to make breakfast, boy." Vernon was apparently tromping back downstairs, due to the fact that his voice was growing further and further away. Harry clambered out of bed, and threw some clothes on. A simple tee shirt, jeans, and a pair of trainers, and he dragged himself downstairs to feed his adoptive family.

"I want bacon." Dudley demanded, slamming his fists containing a knife and fork down on the table. Dudley's gang were visiting, so, naturally, they mirrored his gesture. Harry set about preparing the mountain of bacon required slowly. His mind was still fixated on that dream. What did it _mean_? He knew it meant something. It felt like a vision, only different. Like it was happening somewhere very distant or something. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when the smell of burning bacon hit his nose, and hurried to get the burned pieces off the skillet, and put some fresh ones on.

The next chance Harry got to think about his dream was after Dudley and his "friends" had left to terrorise local children, and Harry was packing his trunk for when Dumbledore arrived that night. Halfway through folding a pair of jeans, Harry felt absolutely wiped. Dudley had gotten in a couple of punches before he left, so Harry's stomach and arms ached terribly, and he was just about ready to collapse. Which he did happily on his bed, not even bothering to remove his now slightly cracked glasses.

_"You like her, don't you. And she finally asked you out. So you're just tossing me aside." Sev sniffled. He had black hair too, but it was much longer, and he had bright green eyes filled with tears._

_"...Yeah. Don't cry Sev!" The taller man said softly, and moved forwards to brush away his lover's tears. "I still love you. Really, I do. But you knew when we started dating that I always loved her. _

_"I know! And I could accept it, if that was all. But it's much worse." The mysterious Sev cried, burying his face in the taller man's chest. "You're gonna hate me when you find out."_

_"I could never hate someone so beautiful." The man with blue eyes assured Sev. _

_"You will when you find out..."_

_"So what is it that I'm supposed to be so terrified of?"_

_"James... I..." Sev sobbed, sounding terrified, then retched. "I need to spew." He said, obviously changing what he had been about to say. Sev fought himself free of James' grip, and raced over to a cubicle. Apparently the two were in a bathroom, something not made obvious until now. James went over to Sev and rubbed his back soothingly. "There there sweet, it's okay." _

Harry woke up when his alarm went off at midnight. Apparently the Dursleys had elected to let him spend the day sleeping. He silenced it at once, and sat up to look out the window. His heart sang when he saw the streetlights all extinguished, and he hurried to finish throwing things in his trunk. He heard the knock on the door at the precise moment he slammed his trunk shut and did up the latches. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage, picked up his trunk, and hauled them both down the staircase, to see Albus Dumbledore, standing in the doorway in all his glory.

A/N: BAHAHAHAHA that was even shorter than the original first chapter (i think)... but I think I explained the story better this time, it just happened to be shorter. REVIEW!


	2. Of Weasleys and Granger

A/N: Don't even ASK. No, Siriusly.

Reviews:

sweetteetwo: Well duh XD

Thanks to animegurl088, Allison Snape, Cara Maxwell, dubdigit, and bandgeek306 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I DISS... claim any and all rights to Harry Potter and any of his cohorts. I don't even own the idea of Snape being Harry's dad. I just took it and made it my own. BTW, I make no money doing this, though if anyone fancied paying me to write, that'd be nice. No, siriusly, PM me if you want something written. :3

Warningness: AU, Mpreg, slash, OOCness.

**Chapter 2 - Of Weasleys and Granger.**

Harry grinned, unable to help the tensing of his facial muscles. "Hey, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good evening, Harry."

((And we all know this part... let's just skip to that night! Weeeee! Skip:skips around:))

Harry returned once again to the dream that night, hoping that it would just finish itself.

_"I know! And I could accept it, if that was all. But it's much worse." The mysterious Sev cried, burying his face in the taller man's chest. "You're gonna hate me when you find out."_

_"I could never hate someone so beautiful." The man with blue eyes assured Sev. _

_"You will when you find out..."_

_"So what is it that I'm supposed to be so terrified of?"_

_"James... I..." Sev sobbed, sounding terrified, then retched. "I need to spew." He said, obviously changing what he had been about to say. Sev fought himself free of James' grip, and raced over to a cubicle. Apparently the two were in a bathroom, something not made obvious until now. James went over to Sev and rubbed his back soothingly. "There there sweet, it's okay." _

_"It's not okay. Nothing's okay!" Sev cried, retching. _

_"At least tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Well I..."_

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed in capital letters, flinging herself onto him.

Harry gagged. "Hermione! Choking here!"

"Sorry!" She blushed, letting Harry go. "It's just so good to see you!"

"Jeeze, Hermione, give him some space!" Ron smirked, amused, from the head of the bed. "Good to see ya, mate. How're you doing."

"Alright." Harry shrugged noncommittally, rubbing his face and groping for his glasses.

"Are you okay, after..." Herrmione trailed off, looking worriedly at Harry.

"I'm fine, Hermione, really. I've just been sleeping a lot, and staying out of my family's way."

"That's good." Hermione sighed, relieved.

Ron nodded. "I was in the middle of writing you a letter when Dumbledore said you were coming to stay."

"Cool." Harry smiled. "Well, I'm here now, so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah. Hey come on, get up, mum'll be here soon with breakfast."

Harry nodded, finally managing to get his glasses. He slipped them on, and watched as the red and brown blurs became his two favourite people in the world.

000

That afternoon, Harry and Ron went to the garden, climbing a huge oak tree and sitting in the shade, stretching out on the widest branch and staring at the sky.

"I've been thinking a lot this summer, Harry." Ron said slowly, weighing every word.

"What is it?" Harry replied, not sure where this was going.

"I've been thinking about myself. About how I feel about things."

Harry really wasn't sure about this anymore. If Ron was going to declare his love for Hermione that was all very well, but the way he was saying it made it sound much more intimate, much more personal, like it was some deep dark secret.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry replied, realising that he had stayed silent.

Ron took a deep breath. "Harry... I'm gay."

"Oh." This revelation was followed by a long silence, Ron fidgeting and looking uncomfortable, Harry trying to absorb this new fact.

Okay, so Ron was gay. So what? At least it wasn't something really disturbing, like him being in love with Ginny, or someone else disgusting, like Hagrid. It just meant Ron was embracing a different lifestyle. A rather odd one, but...

And then it hit Harry. He and Ron had slept in the same room for years... and Ron was gay. They had showered together when they were younger, laughing at each other's anatomies... and Ron was gay. They had played quidditch together a few times... and Ron was gay.

"So..." Ron said nervously. "What do you think?"

"It's... different." Harry said, feeling that different didn't even begin to sum up what he was feeling.

"You're okay with it? I mean, you're not going to freak out or anything?" Ron sounded so fragile and afraid that Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Of course not. I mean-" Harry was cut off by the sudden presence of Ron's lips covering his.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled, instinctively shoving Ron off and sitting up.

"I'm sorry Harry, I..." Ron trailed off, staring in the opposite direction, his entire face beet red. Harry opened his mouth to - to what? Apologise? Ask Ron what the hell he was thinking? Yell at his best friend? All three at once?

But it was no good. Ron ran off, down the tree and away somewhere, leaving a very dazed and confused Harry Potter in the tree.

000

An hour later, Ron was still yet to return, and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were drinking tea at a garden table, situated in the shade of the oak tree.

"So how's your summer been, Harry?" Ginny asked, sipping her tea.

Harry shrugged. He was still slightly dazed. "Boring. What about yours?"

"We've had to put up with Phlegm's presence. How do you think?" Ginny grinned.

Harry laughed. Hermione looked shiftily from one to the other, and decided to pretend she wasn't there, just to see what happened.

"Besides Ph... Fleur being here, how's your summer?"

Ginny shrugged. "Quiet. Ron's acting wierd, Bill and Charlie aren't here most of the time, Percy's not here, Fred and George are busy with their shop, so it's been unusually quiet. This must be what a normal family is like."

Harry laughed. "Bet you miss it though? All the craziness and the people..."

Ginny nodded. "It does get a bit lonely..." She sighed, looking at Harry with her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table. She was sticking her chin up slightly, and pouting at him flirtatiously.

And then... when it was talked about later, nobody, not even Hermione, would remember who started the kiss, but it did happen, and was immediately followed by Ginny blushing, and running away, and Harry staring blankly into space.

_'Great... that's happened twice today. What is it with me and Weasleys?'_ Harry thought. What he said was; "Guh?"

Hermione had covered her mouth with her hands, almost spilling her cup of tea. "What was that?"

"I... I dunno." Harry said shakily. He really wasn't emotionally stable enough right now to cope with all this.

"... Can I talk to you about something?" Hermione blushed.

Harry was taken aback. "Oh no... not you too."

"What?" Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Uh... just... go ahead." He sighed. If it was going to happen, it was going to happen.

"Well... you know Ron better than me... do you think... well is it possible... maybe... could he... um... like me?" Hermione was bright red, making her hair look even browner.

Harry was silent for a long time, then shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Hermione, there's a lot of stuff going on right now... but I don't think he does."

Hermione blinked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "But he always... and..." She raced off, crying loudly.

Harry banged his head on the table, and wished that today just hadn't happened at all.

A/N: My god... I feel amazing. I actually wrote some of this story! Wooo! Writing makes me feel beautiful, even if my hair is all over the place... so now I'm gonna go and talk to my crush on MSN... wheee!

REVIEW, OR YOUR PANTIES ARE MINE, BEEYOTCH.


End file.
